


Out of Sleep

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't fair, but Gojyo's getting used to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Utmost thanks and appreciation to whymzycal for her wonderful beta skills.

The girl rolled over on the bed, sat up, and stretched her arms over her head in contentment. Gojyo had barely slipped out of her, but she was already grabbing her dress off the foot of the bed and shrugging it on over her head. She didn't say anything, but smiled as her gaze slid up and down his body. Gojyo was asleep as soon as she shut the door.

It was still dark when Gojyo woke up, a warm washcloth moving slowly against his skin. When the cloth reached his groin, Gojyo pushed up into it. Hakkai laughed softly as he wiped the stickiness from Gojyo's thighs.

"Sorry, 'Kai." Gojyo didn't say what for, but he knew Hakkai would get it. Gojyo didn't usually fuck anyone in the rooms they shared on this never-ending pilgrimage west--certainly never when he was stuck sharing with Goku--but he'd needed it tonight, and the girl had flat-out refused to take him home with her.

"I understand," Hakkai said as he washed off Gojyo's belly before moving down to his hips.

Gojyo sighed, caught halfway between relaxation and arousal. The cloth felt good, but he couldn't help but wish he could feel Hakkai's hands instead. "It's not fair, you know," he said.

"Very little is, Gojyo," Hakkai replied, not taking the bait.

Gojyo spread his legs, giving Hakkai the access to delve deep with his soothing strokes. He never went there, just continued down the length of Gojyo's legs, now and then stopping to rinse and re-wet the cloth in the basin of warm water he'd placed beside the bed.

"I don't fuck with my feet," Gojyo said as Hakkai started dipping the cloth between his toes.

"Hmmm."

Gojyo groaned in frustration and grabbed Hakkai by the arms. He pulled hard so that Hakkai was lying on top of him, face to face.

"I went down on her, though. You gonna scrub my mouth out, too?"

Hakkai traced Gojyo's lips with a finger that was slightly damp from the washcloth, and Gojyo sucked it into his mouth. When he released it, Hakkai brought his hand toward his face and sniffed deeply. "I should," he said finally.

It took Gojyo a moment to figure out what he was talking about because he was hard against Hakkai's thigh, and it was all he could do to keep himself from begging Hakkai to fuck him into the mattress.

"You're killing me here," Gojyo said, wishing he didn't sound so desperate.

Hakkai looked at him, smiling again, but it wasn't scary or anything. Maybe a little sad. "I need to change the sheets," was his only response.

Gojyo shut his eyes tightly and let go of Hakkai's arms, letting his own flop down against the bed. "It's an inn, Hakkai. They'll get changed in the morning."

But when Hakkai moved off him, Gojyo got up and climbed into Hakkai's bed, pulling the blanket up until it was nearly over his head. He could hear Hakkai stripping the sheets and putting on the new ones. Gojyo knew what would come next: Hakkai would undress and sleep in Gojyo's bed, which was creepy and disturbing and so fucking hot Gojyo wished he was brave enough to jerk off long and loud so that Hakkai couldn't help but hear him. But he wouldn't; he'd ignore his erection until Hakkai's deep, sleepy breaths lulled Gojyo down as well.

Like he'd said to Hakkai, it wasn't fair, but Gojyo was getting used to it.

Gojyo rolled onto his stomach and pressed his hips into the mattress, just because, then nearly jumped out of the bed when the covers lifted off his body. Hakkai's naked form kept him from going anywhere, though, as he lay down on top of Gojyo. The solid weight of legs, arms, and torso warmed Gojyo from head to toe. Lips on the back of his neck made him shiver.

"But ... but you changed the sheets," Gojyo said, trembling as Hakkai slid his cock between Gojyo's thighs.

"Next time I'll burn them."

Gojyo squirmed, so goddamn ready and willing to show that there wouldn't be a next time, and Hakkai lifted up enough to let Gojyo roll over underneath him. Gojyo groaned as Hakkai kissed him, his tongue removing the girl's taste better than any washcloth ever could.

 

**end**


End file.
